


Bringing Beauty Back (to the Citadel)

by Iseasilyamused



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Solarpunk, happy endings, his dogs name is Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Brainstorming happy solarpunk headcanons for the Citadel with Fabula_prima
Kudos: 5





	Bringing Beauty Back (to the Citadel)




End file.
